Zombie Apocalypse Survival Game!
* Heterosexual, 21 years old, from Ohio. * Born from a poor farmer parents. He was proved to be physically able to survive the zombie apocalypse. He was shown to be a quiet young man who only wishes to find the cure. He is also known to be protective towards women. * He has good eyesight, but he has fine marksmanship. However, he hates using heavier weapons such as light machine guns. * SUPPLIES: A long and rusty machete. }} ;Sting * Bisexual, 21 years old from Michigan. * An ex-convict who served jail time in good terms. He is hostile towards people such as rapists, bandits, etc. He has good leadership amongst the team. * He has relatively fair marksmanship. He prefers SMGs. * SUPPLIES: Five-seven (long barrel, tactical knife) 15+75 5.7x28mm rounds ;John * Heterosexual, 45 years old, from unknown. * Not much known about his life, but he is a retired member of the elite U.S Navy team, SEAL Team Six who served in Afghanistan for about 20 years. He decided to settle down with his daughter before the outbreak started. * He has very good marksmanship, good close quarters combatant. * SUPPLIES: M27 (M320 grenade launcher, fast mag and reflex), 30+260 5.56mm rounds and 3 40mm grenades. ;Duke * Heterosexual, 48 years old from Nevada. * A mayor of a city in Nevada who was first affected by the zombie outbreak. He is good in reasoning with other people, in an exchange of him being racist and a bigot. He strongly dislikes Jews, negroes, hispanics and Asians. He is hated by Lucy and Erza for his bigotry and racism. * He has poor marksmanship. * SUPPLIES: Nothing. ;Jellal * 26 years old from Mexico. * A Mexican car mechanic who works in Los Angeles. He hates Duke for his racism, and Duke - in return shares the same feeling. He can modify and repair almost all of your weapons and can craft something out of nothing. * He has relatively poor marksmanship, however he can be trained further. * SUPPLIES: Super-duper toolkit (contains all compact and portable tools), combat knife. ;Faust * Homosexual, 57 from Europe - possibly Germany. * A neo-Nazi who might have vital information about the zombie outbreak. He is hated by all other companions, in return - he hates them as well. * Poor marksmanship skills. * SUPPLIES: Nothing. |-| Female companions = ;Lucy * Heterosexual (can be turned into a lesbian), 18 years old, from Los Angeles. * A college student, gamer and a geek. She is a blonde girl who likes to wear clothes that compliment her hot and sexy body. She is really good at pleasuring, and will only do so if you develop an intimate relationship with her. Also, she knows a lot about of military technology. * She has fine marksmanship skills - not too bad from the start, however she is quite bad on using the iron sights. * SUPPLIES: MTAR (laser, reflex sight), 30+220 5.56mm rounds ;Erza * Bisexual, 19 years old from Seattle. * A member of CDC (Center for Disease Control) who was a part of the CDC's clean-up team after the outbreak. She's kind of cold at the beginning. She's like a tsundere-type, and she's knows a lot in medicine. She plays the role of the medic on your party. * Since she's in the CDC, her marksmanship is very good. * SUPPLIES: FAL OSW (EOTech, fast mag), 30+120 rounds ;Kagura * Lesbian, 20 years old from Japan. * A tourist who was unlucky to remain in the United States during the zombie outbreak. She can speak a little bit of English, but she always speak Japanese all the time. You'd require a translator for her. * She prefers close quarters combat. * SUPPLIES: Remington 870 MCS (fast mag, reflex), katana, 8+32 12ga shotgun shells ;[[w:c:fairytail:Wendy| }}